


Never Have I Ever

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Evolution of a relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Teenage Heroes Being Regular Kids, eventually aged up characters, someone help me i'm digging my own grave, what more do i need to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn Zero didn't expect to meet Sashi Kobayashi, the girl who was an unexplained event unto herself. Sashi Kobayashi never planned to run into Penn Zero, a boy who claimed to be heroic but she soon found out that she was the one keeping him under control. Together, they end up turning ordinary everyday life into something extraordinary. This story chronicles of all the things they thought that they would never do - but they did it all anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> MIMZIE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU DIDN'T ENCOURAGE ME WITH THIS SHIP I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS-
> 
> -but I wuv you anyway. So after compiling all of my ideas for this ship together, something just sort of happened... again. I notice that's a growing trend with these fics. Oh, well! Enjoy the dorks.

_Many people claim to never do certain things in their lifetimes. Some of these things are extravagant and massive regarding change, while others seem little, and can still make a huge impact on everything, one step at a time, like a domino effect. The symbolism of the dominoes falling down, tedious then quickly, is much like humans making choices, slowly but surely._

_Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi are two humans on this Earth who never realized the true concept of choices and decisions until it all affected them… together._

~

It was a stupid dare. Penn didn’t want to do it. He had declared on the first day of second grade that he would **never** go up to the new girl after he had pushed her off of the swing and she beat him up for revenge. She was crazy and she had a name that no one else could pronounce, which meant that no one was her friend so she spent everyday at recess in the red tube playing with a Barbie doll.

But all because of a stupid dare from Boone, Penn found himself in the red tube, offering her his Oreos and a treaty of friendship. She had corrected him when he called her “Sasha” and she emphasized the ending of her name so he would get it right…

...but she still called him “fireball” because she thought his hair was silly.

~ 

Both Penn & Boone had realized that it was hard to keep a secret from their best friend who totally seemed like she could fit in their secret club. Yes, that was what they called it; their Secret Club. The two of them had vowed to **never** tell Sashi that their parents were part-time heroes and one day, they would take their places. Yes, technically, they didn’t tell her. However, they did mess up when they took her to the Odyssey because they didn’t feel like going to the official movie theater. After Phyllis had messed up and showed a few clips of seeing Penn’s parents and Boone’s mom saving the world, Sashi wanted to know everything.

And by God, did she.

Five years after that incident, she was unofficially inducted as a part-time sidekick, even if Vonnie had bragged that Sashi had almost every quality of a true part-time hero. Only once in a while did Penn doubt his role.

~

Everyone always raved about how teenage years were always the strangest, and everything changed. Well, there were no lies there. Yet, despite their differences that suddenly appeared - Penn trying to shave (emphasis on trying), Boone always complaining about his voice cracking and Sashi avoiding the boys when she came to terms with girl issues - the three of them stuck together. But one of the more miserable things about teenage years was the issue of romance, dating, et cetera. So of course, the Part Time Hero Trio had all made a promise to **never** get involved with such stupid things.

So that was why Penn had been kicking himself for the past few months for thinking that Sashi’s brown eyes were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, and that her always shifting smile was a mystery he needed to solve…

...and he hated himself even more when he had asked her to be his Valentine in their Freshman year of high school, even if he said that it was totally platonic and he was only asking her because there were no other girls he knew and he had rambled about other things, but either way, she relented. Turns out, that same Valentine’s Day he had found out she was allergic to the chocolate he had given her. 

~

Yes, Sashi had danced with Penn at their first chance of prom. So what? It was just a few dances, and a night together around town. They didn’t do anything, at least not in the romantic perspective of things. It was not a date. They were best friends, a team who could kick ass, thick as thieves and all of those other cliche terms. People like that didn’t go on dates with each other.

She **never** thought that the both of them would end up standing in the pale porch light of her apartment complex, agreeing to another night like that. She didn’t think that second night would be the path to many more nights…

~

This was not happening. Nope, no way, no how-

-oh, who was he kidding? Penn Zero, the famous part-time hero, was getting saved by a girl. And no, he didn’t have anything against girls being the rescuers or anything of that sort, but his sidekick, his girlfriend was saving him from a ivory tower. This was humiliating, why had their roles been switched? Why couldn’t he have been the brave soldier rescuing his Princess from the castle? Out of all the universes they could have gotten zapped into, he **never** would have guessed this one.

Sashi was the knight, fully clad and looking quite attractive in shining armor, and Penn was the Prince in some dumb tights with a golden crown.

“So when do we live Happily Ever After?” he muttered.

“Sometime after we destroy Rippen,” she declared.

Penn grinned. Perhaps this mission was all bad…

~

It had started out like any other Friday night. Their typical date night, simple things that seemed like nothing but meant everything. Penn had taken Sashi home to her apartment, and she had invited him in, just for a few minutes was her intention; her parents and brother wouldn’t be home until much later. All she only wanted was his company for a little while longer before the night was over. But she **never** thought she would end up going this far with such a stupid redhead. A stupid, adorable, sweetheart redhead who loved her so much, even if he couldn’t take care of himself sometimes, but none of that had mattered. One moment was all it took.

Sashi had bid him a farewell for the night, said those three little words-

-then about half an hour later, he was still there. They were in her bedroom. She was saying it over and over, about how much she loved him and even if he was an absolute klutz, that was okay. Despite their differences in appearance and height, they fit like pieces of a puzzle that made up a very abstract picture.

Then before they knew it, at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning, Sashi was trying not to laugh out loud as Penn practically ran out of her apartment before her parents could realize he had spent the night.

~

Penn could have sworn, he had the perfect plan. He **never** thought he would be doing this, but love made people do strange things, and for five years now, he had been doing exactly that. But tonight was what mattered. He would approach it all swiftly and elegantly, even if Sashi didn’t like romance. She’d be completely overwhelmed and won over and it would be a picture perfect moment, just like all of the books and movies played it out. But nope. The moment she had sat down at the somewhat elegant candlelit dinner set up in their apartment, she had figured it out.

“Yes,” she declared.

“Excuse me?” he said slowly.

“I said yes,” Sashi replied. After a moment of him staring at her, all bewildered and confused, she rolled her eyes. “Penn, you have never been the master of subtlety. For every other anniversary, what did you do? Nothing like this. Five years comes around, and all this?” She stared down at his jacket, and raised an eyebrow. “Also, you didn’t hide the ring box very well.”

Didn’t matter either way, he realized. She said yes.

~

“Christ, Yvonne, you’re gonna kill our grandkid before it’s even born,” Brock said. “If you don’t kill your beloved daughter-in-law first, that is.”

Vonnie let up on the hug, and nervously laughed. “Sorry, hon,” she spoke up. “I just can’t believe that you two are going to become parents.”

Penn and Sashi looked at each other, with a hint of uneasiness. They didn’t dare speak their thoughts, but **never** did the thought of children ever cross either of their minds. Saving the world? Piece of cake, did it on a daily basis. Balancing real life with the hero gig? A bit stressful, but manageable. A child? Eighteen years of commitment and worries…

….Sashi was starting to understand why Penn had fainted when she had showed him the two pink lines.

~

When they had found it was twins, Sashi had a very strong desire to strangle Penn, because they knew they could barely handle one baby, **never** mind two. Yet despite it all, there was little Xena Penelope with her fiery hair and a spirit to match, and her younger by two minutes sister, Loralei Athena, who was the exact opposite but the girls still clung to each other -- just like the hero and sidekick their parents knew they might be someday.

But what really, and completely, won Penn over was one night, coming home after work and seeing Sashi sleeping on the couch with the twin girls lying on top of her.

Once in a while, parenthood had it’s perks.

~

Sometime after the girls had turned two, Sashi was once again screaming about she would **never** let Penn touch her again, but once a crying baby boy was placed in her arms and she insisted there would be no Penn Zero Jr. or the Second or any other ridiculous title, that their son would have a heroic name but not a copy, and because the name Xander meant defender of the people, what else could fit? But of course, seeing how he looked so much like his mother, Penn thought it only fitting to name his only son after his wife, so because of Sashi being named after the moon, their son’s middle name was the star sign Leo.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Penn said, with a grin.

“No more kids?” Sashi sighed.

“That,” he agreed. “And, we have a new part-time hero trio.”

Sashi smiled tiredly, and softly laughed. “Not for a long time,” she assured.

~

“How many times have I told the three of you that you are not allowed to go on missions?!” Sashi shrieked. She was about to burst a vein, and she smacked Penn’s hand off of her shoulder when he tried to calm her down.

Their trio of kids looked at one another, then all glanced to the floor in shame.

She pointed to the door, and the children shuffled out of the Odyssey.

“Sash-” Penn spoke up.

“Why do they have to be so much like me?” she grumbled.

He paused, and then softly laughed, wrapping an arm around her, placing a kiss on her temple. “ **Never** thought you’d be the one yelling at them either, huh?” he teased.

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, I always knew that,” she muttered.

~

So many years since they were children, meeting on the playground. That first night, the unofficial date after prom, it seemed like forever ago. Their teenage love was a memory, something irreplaceable and unbelievable. Now what? They had grown up. **Never** did they think that would happen. Penn  & Sashi were supposed to stay those kids, rescuing the world from a villain all of the time. But they didn’t even realize it all until it was far too late. High school graduation, just something simple. Hitting their twenties, a bit of a shock. Getting married was a stepping stone that shook them awake a little. Having children smacked them in the face. Now, in the midst of it all…

....it was always getting harder to believe, with every new event that happened, that not so long ago, they were teenagers, feeling fearless.

~

_Life is a rollercoaster ride we are all forced to ride. There is no admission needed, people are strapped in the seats, and the loop-de-loops begin the moment we start to make decisions. The places people go, the other humans they meet, everything collides and smashes and intertwines, it happens with such force, sometimes no one knows what happened until it is time to reminisce._

_Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi were not just heroes in their universes, they were legends in love regarding the real life._

  
_**~ la fin ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls into my corner and slowly realizes these two are not canon*


End file.
